The present invention relates to devices for the attachment of mobile phones or like apparatus to a person via a variety of garments or the like, to laptop computers, air vents in motor vehicles and the like, such that the mobile phone or other apparatus can be carried or not be inadvertently dislodged. The present invention also relates to devices for the attachment of mobile phones or like apparatus to a person via a variety of garments or the like, or to other secure objects such as air vents in motor vehicles and the like, such that a retractable microphone and speaker lead is provided associated with the attachment device such that the attachment device is used in association with a so-called personal hands free kit.
It is very common for people to carry mobile phones and other like communication apparatus such as pagers etc clipped to their belt. The most common method of clipping a mobile phone to ones belt is by inserting the phone into a protective case which has a rigid spring operated clip attached thereto. Other methods use rigid clips which are actually attached or integral to the phone itself.
These methods of clipping mobile phones to belts have the disadvantage that as the clips are rigidly connected to the phone or protective case, the phone can be inadvertently dislodged from the belt due to the movement of the person, sitting down, walking, etc. as the phone can-be knocked or rotated by the person""s leg. There is also the disadvantage that the use of such clips can cause discomfort as the phone is rigidly set against the person""s waist. It is desirable for other means of carrying mobile phone handsets be devised.
When driving in motor vehicles, if the mobile phone is not held in a proprietary hands free kit cradle, it is usually placed on the seat besides the driver with a so-called personal hands free kit connected to the handset. Such a position is inconvenient to the driver and hampers the reception of the mobile phone as they are preferably to be used at glass height and upright for the best reception using the antenna of the handset. Therefore it is seen that it is also desirable that the handset be held in a convenient location for use with a personal hands free kit when being used in a motor vehicle.
Similarly, when the mobile phone handset is located in the home or office and is not attached to the person of the user, the handset is usually left lying around. This can often lead to handsets being misplaced. Furthermore, in the office, the mobile phone can be used to transmit data over the network from a computer and the like. It is often the case that a mobile phone handset is used in conjunction with a laptop computer and its associated modem to transmit data over the internet as well as sending faxes etc. Therefore it is desirable that the handset can be placed in a holder or receptacle convenient to the user depending on the type of use.
Furthermore, when a person is using a personal hands free kit with their mobile phone, the lead associated with the microphone and ear piece speaker arrangement can be inadvertently caught in loose clothing or the like. It would be advantageous for the lead to be retractable so that its length is suitable for the person and situation of its use and that it is out of the way when not in use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved devices for the attachment and use of mobile phones or like apparatus which substantially overcomes or ameliorates the above mentioned disadvantages. At the very least the invention provides alternatives to previously proposed attachment devices.
According to the present invention there is provided a device for the attachment of mobile phones or like apparatus such that the mobile phone is held securely using fastener or the like which is received in a receptacle.
In one preferred form of the invention, the attachment device consists of a pendant device to which a tether is preferably attached. The pendant device includes a body having a front side with a receptacle to receive the lug fastener. The receptacle has an opening sized to receive the full diameter of a protruding flange of the lug-fastener, and a holding portion having a slot in the front side, the protruding flange being captured behind the front side with the stem of the lug fastener extending through a slot when in the held position. A spring clip is provided to hold the protruding flange when it is in the held position, the protruding flange and hence the mobile phone being able to rotate when held.
In another preferred form of the invention, the attachment device consists of a general purpose clip device which is fixable to another object. The general purpose clip device includes a body having a front side with a receptacle to receive a lug fastener and a rear side which is preferably fixable to the other object. The receptacle has an opening sized to receive the full diameter of a protruding flange of the lug fastener, and a holding portion having a slot in the front side, the protruding flange being captured behind the front side with the stem of the lug fastener extending through a slot when in the held position. A spring clip is provided to hold the protruding flange when it is in the held position. The device further includes an alignment guide means to correctly align the protruding flange within the receptacle, the protruding flange having corresponding alignment guide means. Preferably the phone or like apparatus is held in an upright orientation.
Preferably the device is fixed by means of screws which are inserted from within the receptacle, the front side of the device being detachable to allow access.
In a further form of the invention, the attachment device consists of a armband device suitably held on an arm or the like of a person by an armband. The armband device includes a body having a front side with a receptacle to receive a lug fastener and a rear side which is preferably fixable to the other object. The receptacle has an opening sized to receive the full diameter of a protruding flange of the lug fastener, and a holding portion having a slot in the front side, the protruding flange being captured behind the front side with the stem of the lug fastener extending through a slot when in the held position. A spring clip is provided to hold the protruding flange when it is in the held position. The device further includes an alignment guide means to correctly align the protruding flange within the receptacle, the protruding flange having corresponding alignment guide means. Preferably the phone or like apparatus is held in an upright orientation.
The body further includes side extensions having slots therein to receive the armband and thus hold the device abutting against the arm when in use.
In a still further preferred form of the invention, the attachment device consists of a laptop cradle device which is securable to a laptop computer. The laptop cradle device includes a body having front and rear sides with a pair of opposing slots to receive a lug fastener with a stem of the lug fastener extending through a slot and a protruding flange of the lug fastener being positioned on the rear side with the phone being positioned on the front side when in the held position. The device further includes a releasable clamp means to clamp onto the side of the display portion of the laptop computer, the releasable clamp means being adjustable to fit onto varying thicknesses found with different makes of laptop computers.
The opposing slots are provided in order that the device can be fixed to either the left or right side of the display portion.
In a still further preferred form of the invention, the attachment device consists of a vent clip device for a motor vehicle such that the phone or like apparatus is held in a position in the cabin adjacent the driver. The vent clip device includes a body having a front side with a receptacle to receive a lug fastener and a rear side which is preferably fixable to the other object. The receptacle has on opening sized to receive the full diameter of a protruding flange of the lug fastener, and a holding portion having a slot in the front side, the protruding flange being captured behind the front side with the stem of the lug fastener extending through a slot when in the held position. A spring clip is provided to hold the protruding flange when it is in the held position. The device further includes an alignment guide means to correctly align the protruding flange within the receptacle, the protruding flange having corresponding alignment guide means. Preferably the phone or like apparatus is held in an upright orientation.
Preferably the body has a rear side mateable with a vent clip adapted to be fitted to the vents and having a pair of extendable legs and feet which are positioned and securely clamped against the vents to prevent movement, the clip being positioned across the vent either vertically or horizontally.
In a still further preferred form of the invention, the attachment device consists of a retractor belt clip device which includes a retractable lead for a personal hands free kit or other similar device such as speaker leads for personal CD or tape device. The device includes a receptacle body and corresponding flanged lug fastener which is attached to the mobile phone or like apparatus, the receptacle being adapted to be attached to a belt or the like by means of a clip means positioned on the receptacle body. The body has an opening located at its top side portion into which the flange of said lug fastener is received with the lug fastener extending through a slot on said receptacle body communicating with the opening such that the mobile phone or like apparatus is positioned outside and adjacent the receptacle body when the lug fastener is received within the receptacle body. The device further includes a locking means within said receptacle body, the locking means having a carriage movable between a receiving position and a holding position, the carriage receiving the flange of the lug fastener when the moveable carriage is in the receiving position, and the carriage has holding means to capture and hold the flange of the lug fastener within the carriage when the moveable carriage is moved into the holding position preventing the flange from rotating.
Preferably, the locking means further includes a release means which releases the moveable carriage from the holding position. The carriage is preferably locked in the holding position by a flange and stop means which engage the carriage, the carriage being released by the release means which is preferably an external button communicating through an opening in the body, the release means being manipulated to force the flange and stop means from their engagement.
The device further includes a further compartment in which a microphone and speaker lead on a spool is located, the spool being able to rotate thus releasing or retracting the lead when required. The spool is connected to a phone connector means which is connected to the phone or other such audio device when it is held in the device.
Preferably, the spool is held adjacent a circuit board and brush means on the spool make the electrical contact between the lead and the connector means. Preferably the spool is spring operated with a stop/release mechanism controlling its operation.
In a still further form of the invention, the device consists of a retractor belt clip device as described above used in conjunction with a vent clip device as described above with the clip means positioned on the receptacle body being receivable within a corresponding adapter attached to the vent clip adapted to be fitted to the vents. Other forms include the retractor clip device being used with the pedant device and armband device.